In the medical treatment of neck and spine problems it is often desired to be able to relatively accurately measure the movement of the head and spine for diagnostic and comparative purposes, particularly with respect to the cervical spine. Heretofore, apparatus for measuring spine movement has lacked accuracy and ease of use, and there is a need for low cost apparatus for accurately measuring head movements.
It is known to mount gravity sensitive gauges to the head for indicating head inclination, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,565,381 and 3,429,052. Also, templates and reference scales have been used to determine the extent of head movement as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,450. Angle indicating devices of a protractor nature have also been used to show and measure pivotal movement of limb joints as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,499. However, apparatus for accurately measuring head movement, particularly about a vertical axis, is not readily available and the present invention provides apparatus filling a void in this area of the medical field.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus for measuring body movement wherein the movement of the head or spine about a vertical axis can be accurately determined.
A further object of the invention is to provide apparatus for measuring body movements which is economical to manufacture and distribute, and may be readily utilized by technicians of ordinary skill.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide apparatus for measuring body movements about a vertical axis whereby restraining straps are employed to maintain consistency of head orientation during testing.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for measuring body movements wherein rotation of the spine or head about a vertical axis is determined, and also, tilting of the head relative to the vertical may be indicated.
In the practice of the invention a headband is affixed to the head circumscribing the lateral portions thereof. A crown bridge mounted upon the headband extends over the crown of the head, and at its upper central portion a vertical shaft is mounted. A planar indicia scale is mounted upon the shaft having angular indications formed thereon whereby the scale will rotate as the body is turned about a substantially vertical axis. A body reference indicator is pivotally mounted upon the shaft and includes means, such as a pivoted end, for positioning adjacent a reference body part. Thus, by maintaining the indicator stationary rotation of the head causes relative movement between the indicator and the scale permitting measurement of head or spine movement.
Also, a gravity sensitive indicator is mounted upon the crown bridge shaft having a pendulum pivotally mounted about a horizontal axis whereby tilting of the head in a direction substantially aligned with the plane of pendulum movement will indicate the extent of body tilting upon a scale.
A chest band strapped about the patient may be used as a support for straps attached to the headband whereby the horizontal orientation of the head is maintained to assure uniformity of testing when rotating the head about a vertical axis. The apparatus of the invention may be used without the chest band and head straps, but such usage assures consistent results during successive tests.